Dark White Room
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: In which Dr. Spencer Reid knows a lot but what he doesn't know is how to take care of himself when he's sick. So the BAU team bands together to help him learn. Sickfic; Spencer. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark White Room**

 **Summary:** In which Reid knows a lot but what he doesn't know is how to take care of himself when he's sick. So the team has to help him learn. Sickfic, Reid. Friendship.

 **Third Person**

Reid cursed under his breath when he heard the phone ringing. Another case, another crime committed meant he was in his car in fifteen minutes, heading to the BAU headquarters.

"Alright," Garcia began with her usual authority as Reid quickly sat down. "We have three bodies found in the past eight days. All three victim were bludgeoned to death and were all females..."

After that point, Spencer only caught words and phrases. None of it made sense.

"Spenc?"

His head snapped up, causing him to wince from the sudden movement.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked, her voice concerned. Reid tried to look convincing, but his expression wavered.

"Yeah," he responded, his voice weak and hoarse, even though all he wanted to do was go to sleep. All of a sudden Garcia's cool hand made contact with Reid's forehead.

"Aww, Reid, you're burning up," Garcia mumbled sympathetically, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm fine," Reid asserted tiredly. Garcia gave him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything else.

"We leave for New Orleans tonight," Hotchner informed the group, focusing the attention back to the case, which in Reid's opinion was where it belonged.

 **—**

Reid laid his head on the cool glass and closed his eyes. His whole body felt hot yet cold and he tried not to noticeably shiver.

"Kid, you okay?" Without even opening his eyes, he knew it was Morgan talking.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? We have other things to worry about," Spencer demands, his voice cracking.

"You might not know this, genius, but that's what people do when they're concerned," Morgan snapped back, and instantly regretted it by the hurt look on Reid's face.

"Oh, Kid, I-"

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Reid mumbled, getting up and moving away from Morgan to where Garcia sat. Morgan wanted to kick himself. The kid was like his little brother.

Crap.

 **—**

By time they landed, it was late at night. Garcia shook Reid awake, and he jumped up, swinging.

"Oh!" Spencer gasped, surprised as he became more alert and awake. "Garcia, I'm so sorry. I thought..."

Tobias.

"Oh, Reid," Garcia sighed, rubbing her arm, "no offense, but you wouldn't scare a kitten with a punch like that."

"Thanks," Spencer mumbled with a weak smile.

"Come on, time to go to the hotel."

The team piled off of the plane, happy to have some fresh air.

 **—**

Reid woke up to a feeling of Nile rising in his throat. He heard Morgan snoring next to him on the other bed as he rushed to the bathroom as quietly as he could. Kneeling down next to the toilet, he vomited up what little he had nibbled on the previous day (which consisted of three cups of coffee, half an apple, and two bites of a sandwich.)

"Kid." Reid jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He tried to think of an excuse, but Morgan was already kneeling next to him, checking for a fever.

"Note to self: buy a thermometer tomorrow," Morgan mumbled to himself.

They both knew it was going to be a long week.

 **A/n: Hello fellow Reid lovers! (And all other lovely people.) This fic has been calling me to write it for a while now. I hope you enjoyed. I LOVE suggestions, so anything you want to see I will try to write. If you review I'll give you a virtual cookie shaped like the BAU headquarters. :) P.S. I'm also an angst junkie.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark White Room**

 **Disclaimer : Pfft, I wish I owned Reid. Sadly, I don't own anything. **

**A/N: If you're going to read, please review. If you're going to review, please be kind. If you're going to be kind, thank you. :)**

 **Summary:** _In which Reid knows a lot but what he doesn't know is how to take care of himself when he's sick. So the team has to help him learn. Sickfic, Reid. Friendship._

 **Third Person POV**

"I hate not being able to do anything," Spencer croaked before breaking off in a painful, barking cough.

"Well, when you almost pass out just walking to your bed, puke your guts out and have a fever of 103, you kinda can't do anything," Morgan told the young genius.

"I'm fine; I was just a little dizzy earlier," Reid asserted to which Morgan just snorted to in response. Spencer's voice was almost shot.

"Don't go losing your voice on me. Actually..." Morgan thought about it, "that would be just fine."

Spencer smiled, trying to stay awake, but his eyelids kept slipping closed.

"You should get some sleep," Morgan suggested, trying to get somewhere with the stubborn young agent.

"Yeah," Spencer mumbled, his words slightly slurred. "Sleep..."

 **—**

"Penelope Garcia speaking; home of all knowledge and wisdom."

"Hey, baby girl," Derek greeted. "Can you search for any males 20-30 years old with a history of animal abuse?"

"Pfft, that's elementary stuff," Garcia assured him.

"How's Reid doin'?"

"His fever keeps spiking. It was up to 104.2 an hour ago. He hasn't woken up all day," Garcia filled him in, her voice concerned and sympathetic.

"This ain't just a cold, he needs an actual doctor," Morgan replied, his voice slightly breaking up.

"Yeah, well, tell him that. It's easier said than done," as Garcia spoke, she watched Reid sleeping fitfully.

 _Spencer couldn't move. Everything around him was dark. There was a girl next to him, blood pooled around her. He gasped and started choking. There was blood everywhere. He was drowning in it. It filled his lungs to where he couldn't breathe. He could taste it. Suddenly, something dawned on him with a crushing fear._

 _The dead girl next to him was Maeve._

He started to scream (though he couldn't because of his almost-gone voice), fight, and try to escape, but something was holding him down.

"Nurse!" A deep voice hollered. "Kid, wake up. It's Derek, your okay it's just a dream."

Spencer tried to respond but the darkness sucked him deeper. The last thing he felt before all consciousness left him was a small pinch on his arm.

 **—**

Sometime in the middle of the night (the clock read 8:53 p.m.) Spencer shot out of bed and groggily sprinted to the bathroom as fast as his ailing body could carry him. There was nothing in him to expel, so he just painfully dry heaved.

He could feel Morgan rubbing his back, but he was too weak to acknowledge it. His head pounded, worse than any migraine he'd ever experienced in the past. He felt like his head was going to explode just from the pain of it.

"I think your fever rose. Can I check it?" Morgan asked in a soothing voice.

"Stop yelling, please," Spencer begged, before coughing violently, making his headache worse. Morgan shook his head before placing the thermometer in Reid's mouth.

"105.2. We're going to the hospital," Morgan asserted. "Can you walk?" Spencer mumbled a weak, "sure," but Morgan knew he was lying. Derek picked up the younger man and carried him to the vehicle. He sent out a group text to the team before driving above the speed limit to the hospital.

His phone buzzed, the text was from Garcia. ' _My poor baby. Give him loves for me Derry. Take good care of him. I'll be there A.S.A.P._ '

Morgan shook his head, smiling a bit. Spencer was passed out in the front seat, and was occasionally mumbling nonsense about the case they were working on and Maeve and Tobias.

"Just sleep, kid," Morgan said softly. "We are almost there."

 **A/n: Y'all know of any good stories I should read? (Preferably non-romance or OC.) SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED!**

 **Kateryne1: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter also. Any guesses on Reid's illness?**

 **Fishtrek: As do I. Thank you for your kind words. Here is your update.** **Any guesses on Reid's illness?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark White Room**

 **Disclaimer : Pfft, I wish I owned Reid. Sadly, I don't own anything. **

**A/N: If you're going to read, please review. If you're going to review, please be kind. If you're going to be kind, thank you. :)**

 **Summary:** _In which Reid knows a lot but what he doesn't know is how to take care of himself when he's sick. So the team has to help him learn. Sickfic, Reid. Friendship._

 **Third Person POV**

"Paperwork?" Morgan demanded. "You want me to fill out some damn paperwork?"

"Sorry," the nurse shrugged very unapologetically. "Procedure."

"Well then, f—k procedure," Morgan cursed. His pulled out his phone and called Garcia, still bitter.

"I need you to do some hacking, baby. Reid's medical information."

"Your speaking to Queen of hacking Penelope Garcia. What do you need?"

"Full name?"

"Spencer Daniel Reid."

"Any medical history?"

"Well, there's the Anthrax. And mom is schizophrenic. Does that count?"

"Schizophrenia's not an option; I'll put that as "other." What else?"

"Oh, he went into, uh, cardiac arrest before, remember?"

"I'd rather not remember, Baby Girl. Any allergies?"

"Umm... Yes. Carbenicillin and latex."

"Carbenicillin would be any kind of penicillin product, right?"

"You got it."

"Wait- he's allergic to latex? Since when?"

"You've never noticed he's never worn latex gloves before?"

"...No."

"Pay more attention then."

They continued like this for each question until Morgan was finished with the paperwork and was allowed into Reid's room.

 **(18 hours later)**

"We could give you some pain medicine to help with the headaches..."

"No!" Spencer cut the nurse off sharply. "No pain medication. None. I'm _fine_." He felt like a broken record, repeating the same words over and over and over again.

"Mr. Reid, if you were fine, you wouldn't be in a hospital," the dark-haired nurse briskly exited, her heels clicking as she sauntered out of Spencer's hospital room.

"It's about time someone put you in your place," Garcia mumbled, chuckling lightly. A very exhausted Reid managed a weak smile.

"You know, the longest I've ever sat still while awake was three hours and eleven minutes. It's been days. I'm bored."

"Reid; no more facts," Morgan lectured in a slightly teasing but still serious voice. "Just rest."

 **(2 hours later)**

Garcia was bored. B-O-R-E-D. Even computer games couldn't keep her busy. She had bought six red Jell-O's for Reid (mostly because she had eaten five of them) and counted every cracked in the room twice, (...three times) so when Spencer woke up and started talking she was beyond enthusiastic.

"How ya feelin', boy genius?" She chirped.

"Fine..." Garcia asked him if he wanted anything to eat, but the faraway look in his eye gave her his answer. He was burning up.

"You know, mom was never around when I was little," Spencer slurred, the fever beginning to make him talk but Garcia was glad he was still awake, for something to do even though she knew he needed to rest. "When I was eight, I checked myself into urgent care for bronchitis after she had a psychotic breakdown. When I was sixteen, I went to hospital for chicken pox and by time I got there I had a fever of 105. My mom never knew I was sick. Thanks for being here."

Garcia could imagine little Spencer walking by his lonesome on the streets, probably a bad part of town, shivering and coughing the whole way to some sketchy urgent care that would let a little kid in alone. He probably diagnosed himself before he was at urgent care and just needed a prescription for antibiotics. She could imagine him saving for the medicine too, his piggy bank being broke open and emptied to pay for it.

It was a heartbreaking image.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," Garcia whispered, but Spencer was already asleep.

 **A/n: Please review! I'll give you 5 virtual cookies, a faster chapter update, and a longer story if you review! :)**

 **Guest (1): Thank you for reviewing. Glad you enjoyed. :)**

 **Autumnamberleaves: I love your username! And you should find out next chapter. Thanks so much for taking the time to review.**

 **: I am so sorry it wasn't revealed in this chapter, but I have big plans I promise! Thank you so much for reviewing, and for suggesting the stories; I'll have to check them out.**

 **kateryne1: I will try to tell you next chapter, I promise! (Hopefully.) I have a plan as to why it is taking so long. Thank you so much for your kind words.**

 **Fishtrek: Hmm... We shall see. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark White Room**

 **Disclaimer : Pfft, I wish I owned Reid. Sadly, I don't own anything. **

**A/N: If you're going to read, please review. If you're going to review, please be kind. If you're going to be kind, thank you. :)**

 **Summary:** _In which Reid knows a lot but what he doesn't know is how to take care of himself when he's sick. So the team has to help him learn. Sickfic, Reid. Friendship._

 **Third Person POV**

"How did you manage to get pink eye, Kid?" Morgan wondered, eyeing the younger boy. He had sunglasses on to hide the irritation in his, plus to ease his pounding migraine. He was still refusing medication.

"It's entirely possibly," Reid croaked, looking utterly miserable.

"How you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"You look it, too."

"Thanks, Morgan."

"And sound like it."

"You really know how to make a guy feel better."

"I'm better at sweet talking the ladies, not pretty boys like yourself."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Reid laughed.

"JJ'll be here soon. I gotta go help the team catch this guy."

"How's the case going?" Reid's voice was barely a whisper from overexertion, cracking and jumping up an octave every few words. He tried to clear his throat, but it just made it worse.

"Don't think about the case. And don't talk either," JJ advised him, entering the room without even knocking. She sat in a chair next to Reid and smiled. "We have a suspect. That's all you need to be concerned about. What did the doctor say you have, Spence?"

"Strep," Reid answered, and Morgan piped up, "and pink eye."

"You poor thing," JJ said sympathetically.

As if on cue, a nurse entered the room. She was older, the non-friendly night nurse, not the day time one that Reid enjoyed. She administered something in his IV, which Reid assumed was medicine for his strep throat.

Then, silently, she left. Reid checked the clock, which read 7:31. He had fifty-nine minutes until another cranky nurse or doctor poked and prodded him.

"When do I-" Reid paused, taking a deep, shaking breath, "get out of here?" He felt like there was something sitting on his chest, and he was struggling to breath. There was an itching, burning sensation in the back of his throat, but he couldn't scratch it for fact that it was, well, _inside_ of his throat.

 _Don't let anyone notice_ , he told himself, a habit of when he was young. Every time his mom discovered he was sick, she would freak out. She couldn't take the stress, she thought a cold would kill him, or that it was the government out to get her family. It wasn't her fault, but Reid learned young to hide all things from her so she wouldn't get upset.

"You should be able to leave tomorrow morning, if you can keep something down other than the disgusting Jell-O you've been eating," Morgan made a face.

"You...don't like... Jell-O?" Reid broke up, gasping and coughing. His throat itched so bad, and for some reason so did his back, stomach, and arm.

"What's all over your arms, Kid?"

It all clicked in Reid's fight mind as breathing became increasingly more difficult.

"Nurse!"

"Penicillin," Reid gasped.

"Crap." Morgan remember Garcia telling him about the Carbenicillin, but he had forgotten to mark that down in the confusion over the stupid latex.

It was all his fault, he told himself mentally as the nurses rushed in and surrounded a barely breathing, unconscious Spencer.

 **A/n: If I don't respond to you I am so sorry, all of my notifications aren't coming in my emails correctly. I do not mean to at all, I appreciate everyone reviewing!**

 **Autumnamberleaves: No problem! And Garcia just seems so motherly. :) Thank you!**

 **kateryne1: Chocolate. Always chocolate. But if it turns out that you do not like chocolate (*gasp*) I will offer frosted, snicker doodle, and macadamia nut. And I'm glad I got it in here (just for you I made sure!) Thanks so much!**

 **AbigailScuito16: She is such a sweetheart! I hope I wrote her correctly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **ahowell1993: Thank you for commenting on that! I tried to do my research on drugs (being I haven't seen every episode, just to make sure.)**

 **DJSteele: *chokes it down and begins writing in the speed of Reid* (Lol that rhymed.) Thank you so much!**

 **Tlcroft: Right? I think that the show should do something like this, it's been brewing since Maeve. For being a genius, he doesn't take care of himself. But that's what makes him so cute. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sfm-babygirl: Thank you! I will try to put more in.**

 **KitKat1987: I see what you mean. When I wrote it, I was thinking that Morgan was asking for medical history. It was on his file Garcia got, so she told him when he asked. I completely understand what you mean though. Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate criticism when you aren't mean about it, so thank you.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark White Room**

 **Disclaimer : Pfft, I wish I owned Reid. Sadly, I don't own anything. **

**A/N: If you're going to read, please review. If you're going to review, please be kind. If you're going to be kind, thank you. :)**

 **Summary:** _In which Reid knows a lot but what he doesn't know is how to take care of himself when he's sick. So the team has to help him learn. Sickfic, Reid. Friendship._

 ******Thank you to Ahowell1993 for her suggestion used in this chapter, and all of her helpful, brilliant medical information. You rock!**

 **Third Person POV**

Morgan had never been good in emotional situations. Unlike Garcia, who was silently sitting in the waiting room, Morgan was wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing. He felt like breaking something, anything to make one of the doctors come and tell him if his buddy was going to be okay or not.

"Family of Spencer Reid?"

Garcia jumped up and Morgan stopped pacing.

"He's going to be perfectly fine. We've begun to administer a different drug, Sulfonamide, or Sulfa for short, to cure his strep throat. He was simply experiencing anaphylaxis. The swelling has gone down. You may see him now."

Morgan looked to Garcia, relief evident on his face.

"Oh, and one more thing. I recommend that Mr. Reid purchase a medic alert bracelet to insure something like this doesn't happen again.

"I need to get back to the case," Garcia said sadly.

"I'll stay with him," Morgan offered.

"You need some rest. Come back to the hotel at some point tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Mama."

Garcia knew full and well he wouldn't, but left anyway as he headed towards the poor kid's room.

 **—**

"Stop looking at me like that," Spencer mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Like what?"

"Don't."

Morgan paused. "I was suppose to fill out your paperwork. Garcia told me about-"

Reid cut him off in a sarcastic voice. "Wow, Morgan. We spend out careers hunting bad guys, but I never thought you would be one."

"Reid."

"No, I'm serious," Spencer rolled his now open eyes and smiled at his friend. "It wasn't your fault. I'm fine."

"You know, Pretty Boy, every time you say that, you're not fine and something bad happens."

"When we flying out of here?" Reid asked, completely changing the conversation.

"Tomorrow, if you get out of here then."

"I can't wait to go home."

"Me either, Kid," Morgan agreed.

 **A/n: I just posted a Reid-relapses-on-Dildaud-fic called "Doesn't it Help?" If y'all would like to check it out. (Any suggestions for this would be welcome, as I am still pretty new to Criminal Minds.)**

 **Ahowell1993: That is such an amazing idea! I will for sure do that in the course of this story. Thank you a billion times for all of the information.**

 **Aufenthalt** **Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark White Room**

 **Disclaimer : Pfft, I wish I owned Reid. Sadly, I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: If you're going to read, please review. If you're going to review, please be kind. If you're going to be kind, thank you. :)**

 **Summary:** _In which Reid knows a lot but what he doesn't know is how to take care of himself when he's sick. So the team has to help him learn. Sickfic, Reid. Friendship._

 ******Thank you to Ahowell1993 for her suggestion used in this chapter, and all of her helpful, brilliant medical information. You rock!**

 **Third Person POV**

Spencer tiredly trudged onto the jet, his bag swinging on his side. He heard Garcia's concerned voice behind him, talking loudly with Morgan when suddenly she stopped.

"My God, what happened to you?"

For a second time in the past week, hives covered Reid's frail body. He mentally tried not to itch, but it was like having chicken pox all over again.

"Sulfa and penicillin-based products share some of the same ingredients. Apparently, one of the ones I'm allergic to," Reid explained, scratching unconsciously at the welts covering his arms. "Luckily, I only took two doses before the hives showed up, again."

"You poor thing," JJ murmured sympathetically, sitting down next to him.

"It's actually a quite common allergy," Spencer said. He still had his sunglasses on for it was a sunny day, and Spencer's head was still pounding.

"Are you feeling better, well, except the hives?" He heard JJ whisper.

"Yeah," he responded, despite the itchiness, fidgeting with his medic alert bracelet.

"I'm glad," she whispered back with a smile.

The sun was setting over the horizon, golden sunlight peaking through the clouds. Reid removed his the dark sunglasses from his face and watched the sun disappear with all of the people who supported him on the plebe.

 **A/n: Last chapter I am so sad, but I have another Reid fic posted if y'all wanna check it out! (Some of you already have.) Thank you just a billion times for everyone who reviews, read, followed, or supported me in any way. I love you guys. (Btw, I'm sorry this this conclusion chapter was like half the length of a regular chapter.)**

 **kateryne1: *hands you requested cookies* xD Yeah, it was, but I'm glad you still enjoyed. Thank you for commenting on Morgan/Reid's conversation, I never feel like I write him correctly.**

 **Autumnamberleaves: Thanks so much for reviewing. And that does not sound like fun. :-/**

 **Namira 0.0: Aww, your review made my day. I'm glad that you liked my story, and Morgan is one of my favorites (besides Reid of course!) I'm always nervous about how I write Morgan. I always try to update daily. Again, thank you so much and I'm sorry about how long my response is.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
